Naruto: Ninja Spawn
by Chrisdz
Summary: Having foreseen the future of the Naruto world and grown incredibly bored the Shinigami decides to step in and offer a young Naruto the K7-Leetha super suit just how will this change things. Dark Naruto fic, small harem rated M for mature.
1. Meeting a Goddess

Naruto: Ninja Spawn

Chapter 1: The Beginning

AN: Hello all yes this is another new story. I actually had a dream about this story, though i had been contemplating something like it for a while. Anyway the first few chapters like always are just me taking shots in the dark and seeing if it hits. Also for those who care since I can't muster up the drive to continue with it my story Legend of the Fox is now officially up for adoption for all who wish to give it a try. All i ask is that you don't make the harem excessively large as the whole point is Naruto's struggle to return home to Hinata and his children. As for who i planned on they were actually Batgirl (Barbra Gordon), Raven of the Titans, and i believe Vixen from the justice league, but choose whoever you want but no more than three. Also i had planned on having Naruto's seal activate once more and bringing in certain shinobi, specifically the Konoha twelve and Kakashi including Sasuke who would be serving in a max security prison. For more info ask, that said here's the chapter.

Start Now:

From within the heavily fortified wood made walls of Konohagakure no Sato a single transparent figure stood within the air as they looked down upon the ground to the scene beneath it. On the ground a small child who could be no more than four or five years old ran through the streets of the village as if the hounds of hell themselves were chasing it, which in his case would actually have been better.

The child was a boy with short yet spiky blonde hair, that if not for the dirt within it would have been as yellow as the sun. His ocean blue eyes were filled with nothing but determination and a healthy dose of fear as tears trailed down his cheeks and to the whisker-like markings adorning them. His clothing was mere rags that was actually too big for his small stature that was hindering his getaway and keeping him in sight of his pursuers.

Chasing after the boy were several villagers, each and every one of them full grown. As he ran he did his best to ignore the screamed insults from behind him and the threats of death along with them. Already they had chased him out of the village proper and he had enough tares in his clothing due to the struggle. Despite the rips and blood staining his clothing their wasn't a scratch on him as his impressive healing ability had already taken care of any damage he'd received.

Despite the length of time that had passed he knew no help would be coming, at least not for him. He had passed by many shinobi during his run and all of them had merely turned away as if they didn't see him or his predicament. One had even been kind enough to toss a kunai into his arm before turning away. He had easily discarded the tool and the wound had healed up but it had slowed him down enough for his pursuers to spot him once more. Shaking the thought off the child grinned upon seeing a forest area in front of him which could only help one such as him, as it would surely hide him in its darkness.

Even after he slipped through a small hole just big enough for him to squeeze through he kept running until he managed to disappear into the foliage and from the sight of the villagers. The villagers themselves only smirked as they came to the large fenced off forest, each having heard horror stories about the beast that called the place home as surely the boy would die now. With those thoughts they turned and left each one planning to celebrate his death and spread the news.

The child had run for a full ten minutes before he had realized he'd lost his pursuers. Goal achieved he dropped to the ground as if he was a puppet that just had its strings severed panting heavily in exhaustion. For several minutes the boy relaxed rolling over so that his front was facing the sky as he continued to inhale sweet air to calm his racing heart. It was at this time that the figure that had been watching the boy throughout the entire ordeal decided to make their presence known.

"**Hello Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto**"

The voice produced an immediate reaction as closed eyes snapped open and the boy sprang to his feet with all the quickness his exhausted form and too big pants would allow prepared to bolt.

"**There is no need to fear young one. I mean you no harm**."

Turning towards the voice Naruto felt his eyes widen as the figure revealed themselves to his gaze. The figure was that of a giant one that could dwarf even the tallest of full grown men and was dressed only in what appeared to be a long white shitagi. What really caught his attention was its deep purple skin tone, long spiky white hair with red horns jutting out, and the fact that it was still completely transparent. With this sight before him the small boy could only do what came natural to him.

"AAAHHH GHOST!" he screamed before passing out.

The figure blinked at the boy's reaction for but a moment before doubling over in laughter. Now most of its kind may have actually been offended by this reaction but this one was older than others and in that time had learned to enjoy comedy when it stumbled across it, which was why it had decided to kidnap Dave Chappelle from his universe after it got tired of waiting for the third season of the Chappelle Show.

After a few minutes the boy awoke shaking his head and nearly screamed again spotting the figure still around. The reaction however was stopped in its tracks as the figure decided to get down to business.

"**Firstly I am not a ghost, young one. I am Izanami-no-Mikoto, the original goddess of life and death.**"

Naruto blinked at this revelation. The old man had told him stories of the Kami the few times he had seen him among many other stories.

"**I believe that in the time that has passed however your people have taken to calling me the Shinigami**." Stated the goddess.

"So does that mean I'm dead?" questioned the blonde lowly though the goddess could actually hear hopefulness in his voice which saddened her immensely.

"**No young one, you are still very much alive I merely came to check up on you and offer you a bit of aid**."

Once again Naruto could only blink at this news. Of course one couldn't blame the boy as only the Hokage ever checked up on him and only then it was only about once a month. Aside from him however he knew that no one else actually cared about him or what happened to him, unless it was to hurt him.

"**I do this for two reasons first because first because I have seen into the future of this world and at the rate things are going things will end horribly. Secondly is because your parents impressed me that night at the length they would go to protect you**." Explained the goddess.

"M-my parents?" questioned the child in awe.

"**Correct you see during the fight with the Kyuubi they both threw themselves in front of the Kyuubi's claw before it could impale you. Even further your father managed to summon me to seal the best and even now your mother's power helps contain it.**"

"I don't understand, jiji said Kyuubi was killed by the Yondaime." Said Naruto with a frown.

At this Izanami merely snorted and made a motion with her finger before the blondes shirt disappeared. Before he could react however his eyes widened as black markings began making themselves visible on his stomach eventually turning into a spiral with some kind of script surrounding it.

"**What you see now is the seal created by your father and maintained by your mother. The spiral represents your connection with me as that is the seal I placed upon you during the sealing. The script surrounding it however are part of another seal, this one being the Hakke no Fuin Shiki. The openings in the script are what would allow you to use the Kyuubi's power if you desired. Of course that also has its risks the biggest being the weakening of the seal.**" Explained Izanami.

Naruto said nothing to this still in shock over the fact that the Kyuubi had been sealed within him. Yet at the same time he finally had a reason for all the things he was forced to go through, the cruelty he was made to endure for as long as he could remember.

"Why are you telling me these things?" questioned the chibi blond causing the goddess to sigh.

"**As I said I have seen the future of your world and it isn't a bright one. The truth is I wished to give you a fair shot at claiming your own future. As despite what you might be led to believe there are people who plan on using you as no more than a puppet and even now they have begun to train you on how to act. What happens to you daily is no accident but a concentrated and planned effort to enable them to control you. The results of this would leave you weak and unable to survive what is coming**."

Naruto frowned at this news. He had known that he wasn't well liked, in fact it would be hard to say he was near the top of the list of the villages most despised figures. He had never however imagined that all of his suffering was some attempt to make him some kind of pet to do as directed.

"**Now originally I had planned on not interfering with your life but your father actually placed a monitor seal on you which is really only to alert me in the event of your death. When the alert came to me you were sixteen and had just had the Kyuubi extracted from the results of which killed you. This went against your fathers plans for you, as even though he knew there was a threat to you he believed you would be the one to put an end to it as did your mother and I. It was for this reason I turned back time for this specific world, plus I wanted to see what you would be capable of if you had actually had a fair chance. You wouldn't believe how boring things can become after a few millennia much less eons.**

**With that said I am gifting you with two things. The first is knowledge, this is actually a training schedule devised for you by your parents that both expect you to follow. This knowledge has already been implanted into your mind for later. The second gift is from me and is actually something your in desperate need of; I will not have you running around in that god awful orange monstrosity you called a jumpsuit.**"

As she said this Naruto shrunk back as he could actually see a dark purple flame appear within the goddesses eyes at these words. Thankfully the goddess stopped her rant before it really could begin upon seeing the child's shivering form.

"**Now what I am gifting you with is a symbiotic suit. This means that the suit is actually a living being that needs another to continue to live. She is known as K7-Leetha and once belonged to a good man who asked that I see to it that someone worth dons the suit as his successor. You it seems are a worthy successor for Simmons as you were not corrupted before and I doubt you will be in this run through. For this however I will need to put you to sleep for a bit as the suit will connect with you and if awake will be quite painful. Is their anything you wish to ask before hand?**"

"My parents, who were they?" questioned the blonde causing Izanami to smile though with her appearance it was actually quite scary.

"**Your father was called Namikaze Minato and was known as the Yondaime Hokage, it is he who you seemed to have received your looks from. Your mother was Uzumaki Kushina, the sole heir of the Uzumaki clan whom you apparently received your personality from. Now then you can learn more about them yourself, for now I will give you your gift. Good luck from here on.**"

That was the last Naruto heard before he passed out. Seeing the boy out Izanami held out her left hand just before what appeared to be a metallic canister appeared within it shaped like a sphere. The sphere opened slowly and what appeared to be mist began flowing out. As it opened fully what appeared to be a blob within a block of ice could be seen within. Izanami's eyes flashed and the ice shattered freeing the blob within. For a moment the blob was still before a portion of it lifted out of the sphere and looked around. In no time it had spotted the small child and the entire thing surged outward and converged upon him covering his form in no time at all.

"**K7**." Called Izanami catching the blobs attention causing it to focus one of its white sections upon the goddess shaped like an eye.

"**This host is still part of the living world as such I have made some changes to your stricture to accommodate for this. You will find an energy source to feed on within him but do not try taking too much as it will destroy you as it is a representative of the ninth circle. Furthermore firearms do not exist in this world so I have implanted the knowledge of certain melee weapons into you for his usage aside from the axe you already know. Your chains have been removed as he actually has his own that work better than yours as they have a longer reach. Lastly it would be unwise to try anything against him as unlike Simmons he can kill you should he try. I have gifted you with a few new abilities though that this particular host would allow you that others would not. I will return in about eight of their years to check up on the two of you.**"

K7 nodded its consent and went back to what it was doing. Satisfied Izanagi made a single hand motion and the blob covered child sunk beneath the earth where he could not be disturbed until the process was completed. That done the goddess herself fazed from existence to check up on another of the worlds of the multi-verse.


	2. Home

Ninja Spawn

Chapter 2: Home

Disclaimer: I don't know if i said it before but I don't own Naruto or Spawn.

Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed sadly as he looked up at the full moon from his office window. Turning away from the moon he directed his gaze in a different direction; that of training area number 44, otherwise known as the forest of death. It had been a full six months since the night that the villages mistreated hero and protector had disappeared within its gates. He had immediately dashed into the forest himself upon hearing the news along with a contingent of ANBU as well as a large number of his Monkey summons with Enma himself leading the pack.

Despite the large force that had searched not a single person had managed to find the blond haired boy. Sure they'd found tracks, and even his shirt but the boy himself was nowhere to be found. Initially many had believed the boy to already have been snatched up by one of the larger predators that called the forest home only to be immediately told otherwise by the summons. Apparently the boy had been in the clearing by himself and had simply disappeared; there were no tracks, no blood, and no signs of struggle.

Despite his best efforts to prevent it the news had eventually spread throughout the village. Initially some began to celebrate only to be stopped by another, it seems that those who had believed in the Yondaime's prowess were finally speaking up no longer allowing their fear of persecution to stop them from acting when they saw something was obviously wrong. This was the reason he'd always told Naruto things would get better as he knew that the people who hated him were nowhere near as numerous as those who were on the fence.

His biggest problem however had been the members that made up the council. Sure the clan heads, with the exception of the Uchiha head were understanding and even sided with him he still had problems. For instance the civilian council who were a headache at the best of times, had shown themselves to be the puppets they were when they had immediately sided with the elders in the demanding of tracking down their 'weapon' though some had expressed relief and even hope that the boy was gone and not coming back.

Hiruzen knew better though, in fact he could tell ever shinobi trained person in the room had known better than that. As a shinobi one learned several things which eventually became keys to survival especially if one wanted to live to his age of 68. Firstly you should always expect the unexpected and secondly always trust your instincts. The instincts of every shinobi had screamed that the boy would be back; the only question was what he would be like upon his return.

* * *

Around a small clearing with training area 44 the animals that called the place home were going about their business yet all avoiding a portion of the land. Even if none had witnessed what had transpired those months ago they were guided by instinct and instinct demanded they avoided venturing into the clearing. It was this instinct that saved them as four glowing blue chains burst out from the ground to wrap around the base of a tree. For a moment they were still before they grew taut the ground they emerged from instantly exploding outwards as the figure they were attached to was reeled up until they were on their feet.

As he stretched his stiff body the figure could help but feel strangely content. In truth he had never felt as good as he did at that moment. In the six months that he had spent asleep his body had actually fed from the minerals of the very earth itself the end process of which presented itself in his completely healthy form. Whereas before he stood at about 35 inches he had gained five more putting him at the appropriate height for his five years of age with a weight to match. As such he could no longer be called malnourished or vertically challenged for his age.

Of the physical where not his only changes for he had changed much mentally as well. Unlike before where he could be called ignorant, not stupid due to the fact no one taught him, he now held an understanding of the world to suite both his age and lifestyle. He'd never been taught to read or write but he knew now that he could do so with no problem. Moving over to the small stream he took the moment to look over his new form.

Gone were the tattered rags that made up his too big pants as well as the sandals that had barely held to him. Instead he was now garbed in a suit of some type. He knew this was actually the K-7 super suit he had been given by Izanami. He also knew that the two of them were bonded on a telepathic level, which meant it responded to his thoughts and could take up any form he thought up.

The suit itself appeared as a black and red bodysuit, his pants were solid black as was the top portion a white line arched across the front forming an 'M' if one looked correctly. Inside the letter the suit was a crimson red while the part descending into it was still black. His hands were covered in red gloves that traveled the length of his forearms. As the gloves stopped a thick white stripe took up a few inches before the black made its return and traveled up the rest of his arms length. On his legs at the bottom of his calves were red bands with metallic spikes upon them. His left held two such bands while his right held only one his feet were also covered by the material though it was hardened forming a pair of shoes that completely covered his feet as opposed to the open toed sandals. His face was covered by a black mask with white patches on each side while his eyes glowed with an eerie red light. Finally to complete the number was a crimson red cape which was actually longer than he was the collar of which was stiff and framed his face.

All in all he had to admit he liked the suit though he would admit if only to himself that the intimidation factor was lost with his short stature and he could tell that K-7 herself agreed. It was odd that he could tell that but shrugged it off soon enough as he learned the suit itself couldn't speak and thus communicated with him through feelings, actions, and even images due to their connection. Whatever the case he would need a change as he refused to be seen as such until he could do the suit justice. With but a thought the suit began to shift until he was seeing himself differently in the waters reflection.

He now wore a pair of black pants and a matching t-shirt. On each of his sleeves the spiral he now knew to be the Uzumaki clan crest could be seen while a large version of the Spawn crest was seen on the front of his shirt, the symbol he noticed looked exactly like the mask even including red in the eyes. He could tell that K-7 liked the red glow better than her original green. Apparently the eyes had once glowed with a green light as the energy source necroplasm as it was called was a green energy. Now however she was feeding on the much more potent and powerful youki of the Kyuubi which was red in color. Shrugging that off he materialized a black jacket as it was actually pretty cold out but he left it open slightly just enough where the red interior could be made out while black shinobi sandals covered his feet. Nodding in satisfaction at the look he stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets and walked the path that would lead him out of the forest.

* * *

As Naruto entered the village proper he ignored the various looks sent his way as he walked down the streets. It really wasn't all that late being barely seven o'clock so there were still plenty of people wandering around. His senses had all improved drastically over the time he'd been away and despite the fact he had yet to train them he could still hear the words the villagers were saying after they had recognized him. He could hear the disappointment, frustration, and from a surprising amount of people relief at his reappearance.

Everything stopped however in an instant as a glowing blue chain emerged from his back shattering the bottle that had been thrown at him without him even turning to face it. However it didn't stop there as the chain was quickly wrapped around the neck of the bottles thrower and the man found himself hanging in the air as Naruto turned to regard him with a pair of hardened yet cold blue eyes.

"Despite the fact that you are obviously drunk you had better listen and listen well." Started the blond his voice still calm yet holding an edge of steel that it had once lacked.

"I don't like wasting my time with trash, so I will forget that happened. However I will no longer be this village's punching bag, or scapegoat. It is long past time for you bastards to grow up and stop crying over the past; I will not tolerate the abuse anymore. Contrary to the Sandaime's beliefs I'm not the Yondaime I don't have his blind faith in the people of this village. As far as I'm concerned people like you are trash who do not deserve the air you breathe. I don't care what your problem is, I don't care what so called pain you feel, and I don't care for any excuses you would make. I am not the weakling that this village could torture to its content and I won't roll over and play dead for you. I however will have no problem erasing your foul existence."

As the blonde finished his eyes began to glow with a crimson red light and the chain which had been tightening throughout his speech went slack before tossing the man away as if he was trash before retracting back into the blonde who walked off and disappeared into the darkness. Having been gone for so long Naruto had no idea of the state that the village was in; nor would he have any idea that it was his words that would dictate his future so heavily. He also had no idea that there were numerous shinobi that had seen the confrontation as such he had no clue about the reaction his new skill would create.

* * *

Hiruzen sighed as he finally finished signing off on the last of his forms and placed it on top of the rejected pile. Honestly he had no idea why the civilian council was so stupid, as if he'd actually grant them their own personal ANBU guards even after numerous rejections. Rotating his wrist he was just about to stand and prepare leaving when there was a knock at his door. Sighing at the interruption he bade the person to enter and was pleasantly surprised at the person who walked through.

The person was actually a woman who stood all of 5'3 inches in height. She had dark blue hair that hung down her back with bangs framing each side of her face. She wore a pair of civilian style black pants and a navy blue shirt and had a pair of solid black eyes. Despite her rather unassuming appearance it was the Uchiha clan symbol that sat upon her right arm that would pull attention to her.

"Mikoto-chan what a pleasant surprise. I feared it was that damned secretary bringing more paperwork." Said Hizuren as he stood to his feet and gave the woman a hug one she returned eagerly before she stepped back and her face turned serious causing the old man to frown.

"By the look on your face I'm guessing you didn't come just to catch up with an old man." Said Hiruzen with a sigh.

"Regretfully not this time." Said the woman as she looked in to his eyes silently telling him she meant business.

"I was in the market getting some last minute supplies for dinner when I came upon a peculiar sight, a young boy with bright blond hair and three markings on each cheek." Said Mikoto.

"Kami he came back." Said the old man letting out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding and sagging slightly in relief.

"While he was walking through someone threw a bottle at the back of his head. The bottle never hit him instead a chakra chain shot out of his back and smashed right through it before it proceeded to wrap around the throwers neck. He gave quite the speech before informing everyone that contrary to what you thought he wasn't the Yondaime and didn't have his blind faith in the people of this village. Even more he said that he wouldn't die for them but he would have no problem making them die for him."

As Mikoto said this Hiruzen seemed to hunch over as a new weight hit him. He had known that Naruto would be different upon returning to the village but to actually say that he would be killing the villagers was like a blow to him. Obviously whatever happened in there had changed him drastically and the bit with the chakra chains he just knew that would cause a problem.

"Honestly I think the boy was right and people needed to hear that it was time for them to grow up and get on with their lives. Still why did you not tell us, tell me who he was." Said Mikoto as a frown covered her features causing the old man to sigh.

"You would've taken him in I know as would Hikari. However contrary to what you may think he wouldn't be safe with either of your clans. The Uchiha's would've turned him into a weapon, hell look what Fugaku did to Itachi and the boy's his son. The Hyuga would have undoubtedly branded him with that damned seal of theirs and have used it on him for the hell of it. Kakashi was too young and disturbed to trust with him, Jiraiya's far too perverted and no one can get a hold of Tsunade. That's not even mentioning how many eyes would have zoomed in on him if any one of you outside of Tsunade took him in. It's bad enough Danzo was trying to get a hold of him but if one of his parents enemies had found out." Explained the old man cutting himself of at the end and shaking his head.

"Okay, I understand. I don't like it but I understand. However the fact remains that it won't be long until everyone knows he's the only son of Uzumaki Kushina and the heir of the Uzumaki clan. I'll go and talk to Hikari tomorrow Kami knows how she'd react if she found out from anyone else." Said Mikoto causing Hizuren to pale slightly at the thought.

"Before you go I have a favor I need to ask of you." Said the old man causing her to raise an eyebrow.

* * *

It didn't take long for Naruto to find his way to his destination. While one would assume he would head back to the orphanage they would be both foolish and incorrect as along with a score of other knowledge Izanami had given him directions for a place in which he could live in peace. At the moment he was standing in front of a small two story house in the middle of a forest area within the village walls but out of the village proper.

The house itself was made of painted white wood with blue bordering the top three windows. The front door was also painted blue and there was another smaller building on the side of it. On the side of the door was a small symbol painted in gold which was obviously a clan symbol curiously enough with the Uzumaki swirl in the center of it however seeing as it was his parent's house he simply figured they'd combined their clan symbols and shrugged it off. Lifting up the welcome mat he found the key right where it was supposed to be a slid it in. for a few moments nothing happened but then the door clicked and he was able to unlock it and let himself in.

Closing the door behind him he watched as it glowed red briefly before the glow died and it clicked again. Shrugging it off he turned and headed up the stairs as despite what one might think he was exhausted and needed to get some real sleep. Heading up the stairs he turned into the room with the only open door and crawled onto the rather large bed slipping under the blankets as his cloths morphed into some regular sleep cloths and he passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

AN: Well that's it. I know its short but this story is still just getting started so it doesn't really bother me. Anyway leave a review and let me know what you guys think so far. Till next time, LATER


	3. Life's Turning Point

Naruto: Ninja Spawn

Chapter 3: Life's Turning Point

AN: What's up folks I'm back. Anyway I looked up and saw it had been three months since I posted the initial chapters for this and thought it was time I updated it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited the last two chapters though.

Start Now:

He awoke slowly yet still fought it as his mind and body sought to remain within its newfound paradise. Both the mattress and pillow were like clouds compared to the rough and lumpy mattress he'd had in the orphanage. Finally however the battle was lost and he sat up idly rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Climbing out of the bed and looking around his surroundings he found that the room he was in was actually rather large possessing two closets one of which was a walk-in, a rather large dresser, along with a pair of nightstands, one on each side of the king sized bed.

There was a bathroom installed within the room which held a Jacuzzi tub and a stall shower. Walking out of the bathroom after doing his morning ritual he froze as he came across a bedside photo that he hadn't noticed earlier. Within the picture sat a blond man wearing a long sleeved blue shirt while a woman with red hair stood beside him with her hand on his shoulder. She wore a beige dress with a blue sleeveless shirt beneath it.

'_My parents_.' Thought the blond in awe.

He had thought about his parents for what felt like forever. Like every other orphan he had a certain image of his parents in his head that he had pictured. However he found that mental picture paled in comparison to the real thing. His parents were no longer nameless shadows now they truly were real people, and even better they now had faces he could put the names Izanami had given him to.

A mental nudge from K-7 however had him placing the picture down to go about his day. He had training to get to he could look at the photo more later. As he exited the room his cloths shifted back into the outfit he'd worn the previous night minus the jacket and he found there was another bathroom in the hall along with another room with a closed door. Once again he was nudged and sighed as he resigned himself to looking in it later. Coming down the stairs he found that living room possessed a light blue couch, with two reclining chairs of the same color and a small table sat in front of the couch atop of a dark blue carpet.

Moving out of the room he entered the kitchen, the same room he noticed had been in the picture. Moving out of the door he placed the key over his chest and was actually surprised to find that it disappeared once he did so. The back of the house had been turned into a small training ground good enough for taijutsu, stealth, chakra control, and basic weapons training at least from the knowledge he had of the place. After he got a decent look at the place a flood of knowledge hit his brain for a few seconds before it stopped. Still in that short time he'd got the gist of what he was meant to do.

'_So first exercise is push-ups_.' Mused the boy.

* * *

Of all the hidden villages Konoha had the largest population of them all. This was mostly due to all of the clans to call the place home. Of those clans the Hyuga were among the largest, and thanks to the fact they were one of the four noble clans one of the most powerful. At the moment Uchiha Mikoto sat within a small room drinking tea. Opposite her sat another woman with long blue hair and pale white eyes. She wore a simple white dress and had a prominent bulge in her stomach showing that she was far into her pregnancy; this was Hyuga Hikari the Matriarch of the Hyuga clan.

"You're quiet today, what troubles you?" questioned the Hyuga woman as she sat down her tea.

"Aside from Fugaku you mean." Said Mikoto getting a small smile from her friend.

"I found out that Kushina's son lived, and he's been in the village under our noses the entire time." Said Mikoto.

"What?" questioned Hikari turning shocked eyes on her friend.

"It's true. I confronted Saru-sensei about it after I saw Uzumaki Naruto shoot a chakra chain from his back." Explained Mikoto.

"And what was his reason for lying to us?" questioned Hikari.

"He says it was for his protection. He couldn't trust him in our clans due to the seal yours uses and the problems Fugaku's been causing lately. Aside from that only Tsunade would've been trusted to care for him anyway." Explained Mikoto getting a raised eyebrow from her friend.

"You know I'll have to speak to him myself." Said Hikari.

"Of course. I just wanted you to hear the news from me. I have no doubt the council is talking about him as we speak" Said Mikoto.

* * *

True to Mikoto's words the Konoha council had gathered within the conference room in the Ninja Academies office sector. The news had spread like wildfire and as such Hiruzen had surprised them all when all of them had arrived and been directed to the conference room where he was already waiting, even the civilians had shown up.

"Since you are all here you've all undoubtedly heard the rumors by now." Said Hiruzen calmly smoking from his pipe.

"Allow me to clarify this for you now. Young Naruto is indeed the son of Uzumaki Kushina." Said Hiruzen.

Almost immediately there was a reaction to his words most notably from the elders and the civilians. He could see that the clan heads had also been affected by this news as well however.

"How could this be possible? Better yet how could you keep such things from us?" questioned Homura one of the Sandaime's advisors.

"Kushina's pregnancy was classified as a village secret by the Yondaime and as such she was removed from the village for the duration of her pregnancy. Seeing as to how you were no longer the Hokage's advisor at the time you didn't need to be told. I believe Hyuga Hiashi, Aburame Shibi, and Nara Shikaku, as the Yondaime's advisors were informed." Said Hiruzen.

"Indeed we were. I believe her teammates were also aware." Said Aburame Shibi in his clan's famous monotone voice.

"And the father?" questioned Koharu another of the Sandaime's advisors.

"Classified." Answered not only the Sandaime but all three of the Yondaime's former advisors at the same time.

"Why then was the heir of the Uzumaki clan placed in an orphanage?" questioned Inuzuka Tsume.

"Originally if something were to happen to his parents then he was supposed to be raised either by his mother's teammates Uchiha Mikoto or Hyuga Hikari, or by his godfather Jiraiya. However when the Kyuubi was sealed within him it was decided that he would be best outside of both clans. Of course this was only after someone decided to leak the news to the public." Said Hiruzen calmly.

Before anymore could be said there was a knock on the door which once given permission was opened to reveal a scowling Naruto being flanked by two ANBU guards.

"I hope this is good, these two interrupted my breakfast and I have to get back to training." Said Naruto.

"We were concerned you vanished for quite some time." Said the Sandaime causing Naruto to scoff.

"What's wrong afraid you lost your pet." Said Naruto causing many eyes to widen.

"What's that supposed to mean?" questioned Hiruzen.

"What you think I wouldn't find out that everything I have to deal with is on purpose. This village has been trying to make me into some weak, obedient little pet." Said the boy causing many to frown at his words.

"Naruto I can assure you I've planned no such thing nor would I ever sanction it." Said Hiruzen horrified at the boys words.

"I know you wouldn't, it's the rest I can't trust. I mean I at least see you what once a month. The rest of these people I don't see."

"So what? That's what you are brat, a pet, and a weapon, ours to do with as we please…"

The civilian who started to rant was suddenly cut off as a chakra chain shot out from Naruto's stomach and proceeded to wrap around his neck and tighten with incredible speed while the boy's eyes started glowing with a demonic red light.

"Those who do not respect life do not deserve to live it. Do you understand?" said the blond tightening his hold for a few more seconds before releasing allowing the man to take in much needed air while rubbing his now aching neck.

"Naruto what happened to you?" questioned Hiruzen.

"You mean after these demons you call villagers chased me into that fenced off forest?" questioned Naruto catching the attention of the room for his usage of words.

"Long story short. It appears the Yondaime wasn't as trusting as you believe. He placed an emergency response into the seal one that alerted the Shinigami if I was near death. As it turns out the Shinigami is also known as Izanami no Mikoto. She was impressed by my parents desire to protect me from the Kyuubi that night and thus was coming to check up on me when she found me. She's the reason I can make the chains." Explained Naruto shocking everyone.

"So would I be correct in saying she took you away?" questioned Inuzuka Tsume.

"No. I was still in the forest. She placed me in stasis so that my body could heal from all the damage I took that night. After that she fixed a portion of the seal and placed me beneath the ground so my body could feed off of it to fix the the mal-mal, um the not eating properly thing." Explained Naruto causing many of the clan heads and Hiruzen to crack smiles at his vocabulary blunder.

"You said they interrupted your training?" questioned Hyuga Hiashi.

"Hai. My parents made me a strict schedule that Izanami-sama gave me. Apparently if I'm to be strong enough when the teme makes his move then I can't allow this village to hold me back." Said Naruto.

"The teme?" questioned Tsume with a smirk remembering that Kushina actually used that name for a certain Uchiha in the room.

"The teme that caused the Kyuubi attack. He took me hostage right after my birth and made quick work of killing the two women that were tending to my mother. Because the Yondaime was by my mother's side he took the opportunity to occupy him while the Kyuubi began the attack. That why the Yondaime arrived late because he was battling that man and stripping him of the control he had of the Kyuubi. While Yondaime beat him the man escaped because of some um time/space I think thing." Finished Naruto scratching the back of his head.

"You said part of the seal was fixed?" questioned Hiashi.

"Hai. According to Izanami the filters were messed up and I was receiving too much of the Kyuubi's chakra. She said its most likely due to someone tampering with it. Anyway cuz of that I had too much Yang chakra in me and while I would have held more chakra than most jounin at 12 I'd have been unable to ever fully control it and if I'd lived long enough would have turned into a living bomb. Because the human body can only handle so much power, and while I have a higher potential I can still only hold so much and because of that eventually it would have ripped me apart and destroyed the entire village." Explained Naruto.

"I don't understand we've been checking the seal every six months and found nothing wrong." Muttered Sarutobi.

"That's cuz your human jiji. A human has inherently bad eyes you see only what you're allowed to see due to your makeup. Izanami however is the eldest of the Kami, thus she can see everything, including the hidden layers of my seal." Said Naruto surprising the man simply due to the fact he heard him.

"Is there any possibility the Kyuubi can break free?" questioned one of the civilians

"Are you stupid?" asked Naruto with a scoff shocking everyone.

"The fox couldn't escape me before. I can release it if I was ever so inclined, but that would hurt me too much. Thus the only way it can get out is if it was extracted. Anything else I'm hungry and I actually have to put in work to eat." Said Naruto.

"Where did you disappear to last night?" questioned Hiruzen, quickly taking the conversation away from that dangerous point.

"I went home." Said Naruto with a smile.

"Naruto, I know you never returned to the orphanage, so where did you go?" questioned Hiruzen again.

"Of course I wouldn't go back there I hated the place. Like I said I went home, the place where I should have grown up."

As Naruto said this he placed a hand to his chest and pulled it back revealing the key to his parents' home. Upon seeing it the Sandaime's eyes widened in shock before narrowing in understanding. Seeing his point made the chibi placed the key back shocking everyone as it sunk into him.

"When can I start classes?" questioned Naruto.

"The Ninja Academy for your class starts in two years." Said Aburame Shibi getting a nod from Naruto.

"Okay last thing. Izanami say's you need to stop being so stubborn and start negotiating honestly. Also stop ignoring your son." Said Naruto pointing at Fugaku surprising him.

"You need to stop putting so much pressure on your daughter, who is still traumatized from both her kidnapping and seeing you kill so easily." He continued pointing at Hiashi.

"You need to just stop. You'll never become Hokage and you've already created too many powerful enemies for the village." He continued pointing at Danzo.

"Jiji mom said stop letting the council punk you. She says to tell Kakashi to quit moping about the past and he's not a curse. He's also supposed to help me with my training when he has time. Finally she says when old man perv finally meets up with her she's gonna knee him in the junk for not checking up on me. She also says she wants the Aburame to act as my sponsor until I come of age. Unless you can get my aunt to come back in which case she'll take care of it." Finished Naruto.

"Kami that sounded just like her." Whispered Chouza with a shudder.

"Your aunt?" questioned Shibi.

"Hai. Some lady named Tsunade. From what I was told samples were taken from her brother's body and introduced to a woman who went for a check-up by mistake. Because of this he technically had a son who turned out to be my dad." Explained Naruto shocking the room.

His messages all given Naruto turned and left leaving the council to its own devices. For several minutes the room was left in a shocked silence as they all tried to come to terms with this new information before Hiruzen spoke up.

"Inu have Itaki-san do a blood test for compatibility between file number H-Y-4-N-D and crosscheck it with Senju Nawaki. Her findings are to be reported to me directly and only. This is a priority assignment." Finished Sarutobi getting a flicker from the corner of the room.

"I want to make it clear right now. Nothing that was spoken here will be repeated, this is all S-class information with the exception of his mother's identity. If anything else is discussed outside of this room without my permission I'll have the speaker executed along with anyone they told for treason." Said Hiruzen with hard eyes.

"Do you actually believe him Sarutobi?" questioned Koharu with a shocked tone.

"Do you honestly believe a five year old can successfully lie to a room full of jounin and a Kage." Retorted Hiruzen in a tone to suggest she would be an idiot if she did.

"If it's true would this new information not place him in the CRA?" questioned one of the civilians already scheming.

"He was already to establish the Uzumaki as a Konoha clan. However we were led to believe he was killed during the attack. Seeing as he was not however I believe his prior engagements are still in effect." Said Hiashi smoothly.

"Prior engagements?" questioned Hiruzen honestly surprised.

"Before her passing the three set up a marriage arrangement for Kushina's son which applied to my eldest daughter and an Uchiha of Mikoto's choosing. I believe she chose her niece since she had no daughters of her own. Whatever the case the arrangement was signed, stamped, and sealed by the Yondaime." Explained Hiashi.

"I see if I'd known that detail I'd have been bound to tell you the truth of his heritage from the jump." Said Sarutobi thoughtfully.

* * *

'_Okay what was that?_' questioned Naruto internally as soon as he left the room.

What he got in response was a series of images but he still managed to get the gist of it. Apparently Izanami actually had left a bit of knowledge with K-7 for him to use as ammunition against the council. However in order for it to work right K-7 had taken brief control of his body in order to fool the room since they didn't know about her. Thus they would work to insure that no one impeded his progress as she'd given them all messages that implied that what they were doing was being watched, even though he actually had no clue about what any of them did.

Whatever the case neither of them could wait until their mental connection had reached prime levels. Once that happened K-7 would be capable of communicating with him vocally instead of just using the images to get her points across. He had only barely made it out of the academy doors when he was brought out of his musings by another figure. Looking upon said figure he could see that it was a man, one who towered over him which wasn't all that hard at all. Anyway the man had brown hair and wore a brown kimono with a matching cloak and had a pair of milky white eyes.

Uzumaki Naruto-san?" questioned the man.

Naruto didn't speak instead a pair of chakra chains rose out of his shoulder blades something that not only surprised the man but caught the attention of any who were passing by. Outside of surprise however the man didn't react to the sight and instead simply held his hands up in a placating gesture.

"There is no need for that Uzumaki-san, I mean you no harm. Contrarily I am to inform you that Hyuga Hikari-sama wishes to meet with you."

"Oh, I thought you were going to try and kill me; what your name." Said the blond retracting the chains.

"I am Hyuga Ko, Uzumaki-san." Replied the man as he began leading the boy through the streets.

The walk through the village had been interesting as far as Naruto was concerned. He'd been used to receiving the animosity of the villagers whenever he walked through town. However this time that wasn't what he was getting instead many of the villagers were looking at him as if they were actually looking at him for the first time and not glaring at what they wanted to see.

Whatever the case however the walk was taking quite a bit of time mostly due to Naruto's shorter legs and thus he couldn't match the longer strides of the Hyuga male next to him. Ko himself was also thinking about the young boy beside him. Like many within the village he'd never actually interacted with the child, however he'd heard the rumors about the child floating throughout the village, rumors that as far as he could see now held no basis.

He could tell through observation alone that the boy wasn't spiteful, merely guarded. The way the boy glanced around him told him that the boy was well aware of the village's views of him and was prepared for an attack on his person. It saddened him that someone that someone so young had to be wary of everything around him.

* * *

As they arrived at their destination both of them were brought out of their respective thoughts. The Hyuga Compound was quite large mostly due to the number of occupants. As one of the four noble clans the Hyuga had been given the choice to choose where their compound would be built and they had chosen the east side of the village putting them opposite of the Uchiha clan that occupied the west. The compound was surrounded by a high brick wall with only a single opening that held steel gates could be seen that the two passed through.

The gates was always guarded by a higher ranking branch house member, that despite not being right by the gate was always close enough to intercept anyone before the entered the compound. From what Naruto could see the place was more than a palace than a compound meaning he'd definitely have to explore the place one day. He had no more time to think of that however as he was led through the main entrance and eventually to a room that he soon learned was a dining area.

Within the room sat six people two women and four children, two boys and two girls. Thankfully no one was dressed up otherwise he'd have felt underdressed. One woman wore a simple white dress and had white eyes like the guards except they held a hint of lavender and had long blue hair and the other woman was wearing a purple shirt and a red skirt she had black eyes and long black hair.

Beside the first woman sat a young girl that looked to be his own age. Like her mother she wore a dress though hers were adorned with butterflies, she held the same eyes and hair color though hers was cut short. Next to her was another young girl who was wearing a pair of black pants and a matching shirt. She had her black hair tied in a ponytail and possessed those same black eyes as the second woman.

Beside the second woman the oldest of the boys was wearing a pair of blue shorts with a black shirt with an unzipped chuunin vest above it and hitae-tae upon his forehead. The second boy sat just beside him and wore the same except he had no hitae-tae and no vest.

"Naruto-kun you've arrived." Said the first woman with a smile as he entered.

Naruto at her direction took the seat opposite her. This put the two girls on his left the two boys and other woman on his right and the one who greeted him in front of him. Oddly enough he saw the same smile from the second woman which confused him since no one ever really smiled towards him.

"Thank you for bringing him Ko-kun, if you like you may take the rest of the day off." Said the woman speaking again.

"Of course Hikari-sama. If you have need of my I shall be in the training grounds." Said the man before bowing and leaving the room.

"Thank you for joining us Naruto-kun. I am Hyuga Hikari and this is my daughter Hinata." Introduced the woman motioning to the girl with features matching her own.

"The woman here is Uchiha Mikoto, those are her sons Itachi and Sasuke, this is her niece Rina." Continued Hikari motioning to the other woman, the two boys and then the girl seated closest to him by Hinata.

"It is nice meeting you all." Said Naruto at K-7 direction following an example she'd just shown him.

"I hope you will join us for breakfast Naruto-kun." Said Hikari surprising the blond before he narrowed his eyes.

"Why would you want that, I've never met anyone here before?" questioned the blond his distrust of others showing easily to the experienced kunoichi.

"To no fault of your own, I assure you. You see we were informed that you died in the Kyuubi attack. Your mother Kushina was our teammate and our best friend, both your parents were good friends." Said Hikari causing Itachi to stiffen noticeably.

"I see you remember her Itachi-kun." Said Mikoto with a smile.

"Fortunately for all of us you demonstrated an ability to create chakra chains last night, an event Mikoto-chan saw. That alone says who you are as only your mother had that particular ability." Explained Hikari.

"I'm sure the council is still speaking about it." Said Mikoto causing Hikari to giggle.

Not long after that the room was silenced as the doors slid open allowing another man to enter who went about placing plates in front of them. As the man went about placing the drinks down Naruto frowned as he caught a particular scent one he recognized and watched silently as the drink it came from was placed in front of Hikari.

"Ano are you drinking something different from us Hikari-san?" questioned Naruto catching the room's attention.

"No we all have the same green tea, why do you ask Naruto-kun?" returned the woman.

"Yours smells different than ours. I noticed it when he was in front of me since I thought it would go to me. I remember the smell because the last time I had something with that smell I spent the next few days in the hospital." Explained Naruto causing both women to go wide eyed along with Itachi and even the server.

Hikari frowned as her hand began to glow green and she placed a single finger within the glass just barely touching the liquid. After but a few moments her frowned deepened as she removed and whipped her finger on a napkin.

"Juushiro-san, why is my tea poisoned?" questioned the woman in a silky sweet voice.

"I'm sorry Hikari-sama, I was told it was a new type of sweetener to add and it would help with the pregnancy, I didn't know." Stammered the now very frightened man.

"Who exactly gave you this, sweetener, and how long have I been subject to it." Questioned the woman.

"It was Elder Megumi-sama my lady; I just started using them a few days ago." Said the man.

"I understand, worry not Juushiro-kun. Megumi used you and since she had so many children it's easier to believe her.

"Do you recognize it?" questioned Mikoto.

"Hai I saw it plenty during the war and developed cures for it. In small dosages like I've been given it's not bad but it can add up and results in loss of strength and energy. Her plan was to have me die in childbirth, though the baby would have survived." Said Hikari.

"Juushiro-kun bring me this sweetener you were given along with a new cup the kind you usually make. You're not in any trouble but I will have you learning to detect poisons from now on." Said the woman to the man who bowed gratefully and went to do as ordered

"Thank you for that Naruto-kun but when did you come across that and where." Questioned Hikari.

"I got it at the orphanage a few months ago. Itaki-san says that it was in something I ate, but my immune system is advanced enough that it purged it from my system."

It was easy to tell for both women that he was quoting the doctor from memory word for word as his eyes had moved into that specific pattern.

"Well you won't be going back there." Said Mikoto planning to send some of the military police to the orphanage.

"I wouldn't anyway. I moved into my parent's house last night and since I had nothing there anyway I never had to go back." Said Naruto.

The rest of breakfast was done in silence as despite the event with the poison all of them still had to eat, especially Hikari. Finally as the meals were finished Mikoto decided to get on with why everyone was there.

"Naruto-kun aside from wanting to meet you there is another reason we had to call you here today." Said Mikoto causing Naruto to look at her with his head tilted in curiosity.

"Your mother, Naruto-kun she was among the last of a very powerful clan. When she found out that you were to be born and that you would be a boy she came to speak with us. You see she was afraid that she may not be around to protect you and that the council would try to use you to their benefit, the elders and civilian portions at least. You see while Kushina was a powerful kunoichi she was going into motherhood and was afraid for your safety." Explained Mikoto with a sigh.

"She was right to be afraid for you. The elders and the civilians are going to try all they can to manipulate and control you, even more now that they know she was your mother. Because of this she came up with a plan, one that would put you under the protection of both of our clans." Said Hikari her words holding not only Naruto's attention but that of each child in the room.

"You see Kushina after she retired from active duty became the Yondaime's secretary and as such new all the laws that govern our country. You see because you are the last of a clan with a very special skill set, this enables you to have multiple wives when you are older. As such in order to control you the council would be controlling your wives who if they have their way will come from civilian backgrounds and belonging to the members of the civilian half of the councils families.

If something happened to you the councils would gain control of your clan's assets, including all funds and ninja techniques. When she came to us she was terrified, she had no clue what to do and was positive that something needed to be done. So in order to protect you the three of us set up an arrangement between the clans.

What that arrangement does is binds our clans to you by way of marriage. The Hyuga clan would see to your protection and in exchange if both of you agreed when she turns sixteen, as you're a few months older, you and Hinata-chan would be married." Explained Hikari causing her daughter to blush heatedly.

"The Uchiha clan would likewise see to your protection and in exchange if the two of you agreed once you turned sixteen, as your two years younger, you and Rina-chan would be married." Explained Mikoto causing her niece to follow Hinata's actions.

'_Ne K-7 what's marriage, is it food?_' questioned Naruto mentally.

If she could've K-7 would have face palmed at this question. Instead however Naruto was greeted with a series of mental pictures and the picture saying 'explain when older'. Seeing this Naruto raised a mental eyebrow but mentally shrugged and turned back to the people in the world before him.

"I don't understand, how would that help?' questioned Naruto.

"Well it helps because Hinata-chan is the heiress of the Hyuga clan. Rina-chan likewise is also very important and would have been an heiress herself if her father hadn't stepped down when her older brother passed." Explained Mikoto.

"Aside from that our clans our both two of the noble families in the village as such we have a lot of pull within the village. However both have been feuding for quite some time. The three of you however would be helping to bring that feud, something the three of us had tried to do." Explained Hikari.

"Once again none of you have to get married if you're against it. Each of you have an out that you can use when the time comes. However until then we just want you all to try being friends." Said Mikoto.

"We thought it would be a good idea for all of you to know each other growing up. Naruto, Hinata-chan and Sasuke-kun will both be starting the academy at the same time you will. Hopefully the three of you will be on the same team." Said Hikari.

"Itachi as you can all see is already a shinobi, and even more he is a chuunin. This means that he could help all four of you with your training should you ask nicely and he not be busy with missions himself." Said Mikoto.

The rest of the day Naruto spent in the presence of his new friends, though Itachi was called away early. Still Looking back in the future Naruto would remember this as not only one of his most cherished memories but as what was perhaps the turning point in his life.

AN: That's it the chapters done. I'm still only barely started with this story but the word count will increase sooner or later, maybe. Anyway next chapter will be after a brief time skip so until then leave some reviews for me. Till next time though LATER.


	4. The New Gennin Team

Naruto: Ninja Spawn

Chapter 4: A New Gennin Team

AN: Hello all and welcome to the fourth chapter. I'm actually surprised by how many people are interested in this story and crossover considering there haven't been many of these done before. In fact I've heard of only one story like this one all other Naruto-symbiote stories are done with Venom in mind. That said I'm pleased that so many people have been so receptive to the idea and have already embraced this story despite its infancy so I'll be trying my hardest not to disappoint anyone. That said here's the new chapter.

Start Now:

In the dead of night a single figure could be seen crouched upon the highest peak within the Hidden Leaf Village. He smiled thinly, though it was hidden by the mask that adorned his face as he watched the scene down below. Despite the distance between them he watched as Toji Mizuki, a chuunin ranked assistant academy teacher was dragged out of his home by the ANBU a grimace of pain adorning his features.

"**Are you pleased?**" questioned a voice that only he could hear.

'_Immensely_.' Was the mental reply.

"**I don't know Naruto-kun; I still think you should have just killed him**." said the voice.

'_You always say that K-7_.' Returned the boy lightly.

It had been seven years since the night that had forever changed his life. At twelve years of age he stood at 4ft 9in and weighed a solid one hundred pounds, showing not a single sign of his previous malnourishment. In the time that had passed he had taken an active role in ending the corruption within the village and had earned himself a hefty sum in rewards because of it. Several individuals had been removed from the council and he'd even brought down a special jounin among other individuals. The Hokage as the only one who knew of what he did paid him handsomely for his work; and though no one was supposed to know of him there were rumors floating around that the Hokage had a secret agent on his payroll.

That was his nightlife however. His day life was a bit different, he was in his last year at the ninja academy and the prodigy son of the late Uzumaki Kushina. He was at the top of his class rivaled only by his best friends Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuga Hinata. He was a ramen addict and had a tendency to play some very crafty pranks on the unsuspecting within the village. Whatever the case however he had tired of watching, and with his graduation exam in the morning vanished into the shadows as if he'd never even been there.

He was awoken hours later by a slight shaking of his form. Opening his eyes he was greeted to the sight of Uchiha Rina standing over him; the now fourteen year old girl had grown wonderfully over the years. She was now slender and slightly curvy, her long dark hair held in a tail that fell to her mid-back. She wore a pair of black shorts and a black t-shirt that did nothing to hide the swell of her breasts, that job taken by the chuunin vest that she wore open while her hitae-tae rested on her waist acting like a belt.

"When did you get here Rin?" questioned the blond tiredly.

"About thirty minutes ago. I'm almost finished with breakfast so grab a show and then come eat."

Naruto obliged her and ignored the snickering he could hear within the recesses of his mind. His shower lasted all of twenty minutes before he emerged and he was not surprised to find clothes already picked and laid out on his bed. Over time both Hinata and Rina had developed the habit as they knew that if it was up to him he'd have walked out in a bright orange jumpsuit; that was how much he cared about fashion. Instead however he wore a pair of simple black pants and a dark red t-shirt with his skull symbol on the front taking up most of it the eyes of course appearing as if they were glowing red. Though small the Uzumaki clan spiral was placed upon the back and he finished it with black sandals. As he took his seat at the table he was greeted with a double stack of waffles big enough to take up the entire plate and a trio of fried chicken wings. He wasn't surprised Rina had developed a love for this type of food after he had first made some and had forced him to teach her how to cook it.

"So I was thinking that once you graduate today I could move in." said Rina after a few minutes.

"Kind of quick isn't it?" questioned the blond.

"No since you'll be a ninja you'll be seen as an adult so I won't get in trouble for it." Explained the girl.

Naruto nodded in understanding and continued to eat. In truth he wouldn't mind her moving in with him, she was around more often than not anyway. He was pretty sure that the only reason she hadn't already was due to her clan. Despite the fact that their engagement was known she was still an Uchiha and as such was expected to abide by the laws of the village. The clan may have ignored some of the things they did but her moving in too soon would not have gone over well.

"Well I don't mind. Have you talked to Hinata about it?" returned the blond after a moment.

"I'll talk to her today. I wanted to get your input first."

Naruto understood that as well. The two girls in the years that had passed had developed a close relationship and set up a series of rules in regards to him so that neither would step on the others toes. While he pretty much had final say for the most part he let them control things how they liked. Breakfast continued along in that vein with the two speaking and eating before Naruto created a pair of clones to collect the dishes. Rina rolled her eyes at how he used such a powerful jutsu but didn't comment on it. Thanks to his rather massive reserves he had discovered that he was unable to perform the standard Bunshin technique. In fact such a problem had been rather common among the Uzumaki clan and as such they had created the Kage Bunshin, a more chakra intensive technique. Outside of that clan however only someone with a jounin's chakra reserves could make even two clones. Naruto's reserves were even more massive thanks to the Kyuubi's chakra that leaked into his own system. Even to this day she could still remember the day when he had told her, Hinata, and Sasuke about it. It had actually been shortly after they had med that he had done so. Aside from childlike curiosity at the time none of them had even batted an eye at it, even now it was just a fact about him that they all chose to ignore for the most part.

* * *

Naruto made his way through the village a few minutes later leaving the girl to her own devices. He smirked upon looking upon the Hokage Monument seeing it painted over. The Shodai sported a frowning expression while both the Nidaime and Sandaime sported heavy nosebleeds and blushes while the Yondaime appeared to be exasperated. Across from them a rather large build board was set up advertising the newest Icha Icha book, the towel clad back of a blond bombshell gracing its cover. Chuckling he watched as many of the men around were being scolded or just plain beaten by the women around them. A few minutes later and he was entering the Academy having ducked into a showed ally for faster travel and popped up outside of the building. As he entered into his classroom he made a beeline to his seat between Hinata and Sasuke who took the innermost seat greeting Hinata with a hug and Sasuke with a simple nod.

"Hey did you hear?' questioned a female voice behind him.

"What happened?" questioned another.

"Mizuki-sensei was taken in by the ANBU last night, my neighbor saw the whole thing." Said the first girl.

"Really you think _he _was involved?" questioned the second.

"Of course. Who else could it be but the Specter." Said the first with a bit of excitement leaking from her voice.

"Here we go again." Said Sasuke with a sigh.

"Honestly Sasuke-kun just ignore it." Said Hinata with a sigh of her own.

"I just don't see what's so special about this so called Specter. We live in a ninja village for Kami's sake; sneaking around is what we're supposed to do." Said the Uchiha heir.

"Is that jealousy in your voice Sasuke-chan? " taunted Naruto.

"As if dobe. In case everyone has forgotten my clan runs the police force."

"Yes teme we know and your fangirls will worship you for it in a few minutes." Retorted the blond causing the young Uchiha to scowl.

All the chatter ceased a few minutes later however as the Chuunin instructor Umino Iruka entered the room and used his 'Big Head' technique to bring the class to order. Usually Iruka made it a point to arrive to his class before the students arrived themselves but today had been a bit different. He'd woken up and been on his way out the door when he found an ANBU standing within his doorway to inform him that he'd been summoned by the Hokage. The news he received had been shocking, his assistant and longtime friend Mizuki had been found a traitor and had not only been plotting to steal the Forbidden Scroll of Seals but had been found to be working for a new village that had popped up. While the Hokage had not given him all the details hearing that Ibiki the head of the interrogation department had worked him over himself had been more than enough. Whatever the case he'd needed a new assistant at least for today, so had simply picked someone of a list.

"Alright everyone Mizuki won't be joining us today. As such I have a new assistant for the day his name is Morino Idate."

Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke easily recognized the young chuunin that walked in. Like Iruka he wore the full uniform though anyone could see he wasn't really comfortable in it. He stood at about 5'3 and had spikey brown hair that was held in a spiked tail and brown eyes. As for how the three had recognized him it was simple, he'd been on Rina's gennin team and they'd known all of her teammates. Idate walked the isles handed out stacks of paper to each row before moving on and returning to Iruka.

"What you hold now is the written exam. You have 45 minutes to complete it and if I catch you cheating you'll automatically fail."

* * *

Uchiha Mikoto sighed in exhaustion as she sat within the seat of her office. In the seven years that had passed she'd changed very little though the clan had changed noticeably. It had been sudden and unexpected when she'd been told the news. Her husband and her clan elders had been executed for treason; of course she hadn't believed it at first not for an instant. Even if she didn't love Fugaku and their sham of a marriage had been one of convenience they were still the co-founders of the village. Still she'd been given the proof needed, the group had been conspiring to through a coup to overthrow the Hokage and Uchiha or not that wouldn't be allowed. Her son Itachi had been the one to discover the plot, and though he had not done the deed himself had been given a high priority S-class mission. He would take the credit and become an S-class nuke-nin in the hopes that he would be invited into a group of S-class nin's that the Hokage's top spy master had heard about.

She hadn't liked it, not one bit. However the Hokage had explained that his advisors had wanted to destroy the entire clan for the action and he'd simply beaten them to the punch before they could act. They didn't care about the innocent that had nothing to do with the planning done behind the scenes only that there was a problem, it was likely just Danzo and the other two were going along with him. Still it was better than the alternative and thus she'd taken over as clan head and head of the military police. Despite the fact that it gave her something to do and didn't confine her to the life of a housewife the job was so headache inducing it was maddening. The files before her were about the transfer of one Toji Mizuki into the village prison which was run by the Uchiha.

Unlike her husband it seemed she understood the truth of why the Uchiha had been given the police force. As the co-founders of the village they had been placed in a position of power as not only did they have to uphold the laws they had to enforce them. The fact that they were given their own district only enforced their importance to the village, all the other clans only had compounds given to them yet they'd gotten a district a complete portion of the village to call their own. While the ANBU protected the village from outside threats it was their duty to ensure their safety of the inside threats, the

Sharingan was the perfect tool for such a job. In fact it was only at Fugaku's insistence that Itachi had even been allowed into ANBU as Hiruzen had wanted the boy to be seen as a member of the police force, it would have been a statement to the village populace. It also would have been a job that Itachi would agree to, Itachi hated violence and detested killing which was what the ANBU revolved around.

Sighing she glanced over at the clock 10:00 it read. She had a few hours still until she needed to be at the Academy for the graduation ceremony. Well it wasn't so much a ceremony really but an induction for the graduates where they would swear their oaths to the village before the Hokage. With that thought in mind she stretched herself out and got back to work.

* * *

The written exam had been completed and the students had quickly moved forward in the process into the practical exams. They had done an obstacle course first and though many had done horribly mostly the fangirls, there were some who had done wonderfully. Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, Aburame Shino, and Yamanaka Ino had all gotten through it with a timing of about 5 minutes. Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata, and Uchiha Sasuke had all nearly broken the record coming in at 4 minutes and 35 seconds just five seconds off the mark. It had been Naruto however that had shattered the record and had surprised everyone with completing the course in 3 minutes and 45 seconds. Weapons handling top score had gone to Uchiha Sasuke, with Uzumaki Naruto falling just short along with Hyuga Hinata. Hinata however had come in first in taijutsu and not surprisingly Naruto and Sasuke had taken the other top positions. Surprisingly it had been Haruno Sakura a civilian raised girl that had aced the genjutsu portion, though his top three students hadn't let her take all the spotlight. However unlike them the Haruno had neither a doujutsu or the dense chakra of the Uzumaki clan.

Now they were going over the ninjutsu portion of the exam. Aburame Shino had not only passed but gotten extra points for producing a clone other than the academy taught technique. Akimichi Choji likewise had gotten extra credit for his usage of the Akimichi partial expansion technique. Haruno Sakura had demonstrated an ability with genjutsu casting a few low ranked ones in succession, Hyuga Hinata had used an advanced Hyuga clan technique known as the Kaiten, the first defensive technique that anyone had used. Inuzuka Kiba had displayed his Tsuga attack, Nara Shikamaru had displayed his Kage Mane no Jutsu, Uchiha Sasuke had displayed not his standard Gokakyu no jutsu which produced a large fireball but rather the Katon: Hosenka which had produced several much smaller and faster fireballs, even still C-ranked techniques took quite a bit of chakra especially from academy students. Naruto had been unable to create the standard Bunshin but had used the Kage Bunshin and had followed it up with the Suiton: Mizurappa. Despite the fact he'd had to take points for that inability the A-ranked clone technique and the C-ranked water technique had made it so that it didn't even matter, especially since points were given due to the difficulty of the technique.

Idate was actually impressed that everyone managed to actually get a hitae-tae even the fangirls. In his graduation year nearly half the people to take the exam had failed. In the end he simply sat behind the desk Iruka had assigned him and handed the graduates one of the hitae-tae's and written down the registration numbers. The Akimichi had been the only one to pick up the bandana style hitae-tae while everyone else went with the classic. However what was more shocking was despite the test the three top students had still ended up tied. That had actually never happened before, even if they went into the exams tied someone always came out on top, yet these three still ended up tied perfectly, it was completely crazy! Iruka himself was also slightly surprised but he was composed enough that he wouldn't dwell on it until later on. As the three came up Hinata tied hers around her neck a Hyuga tradition he knew, while the two boys affixed theirs to their foreheads. He finished not a moment too soon as the door had a perfectly timed knock before the Hokage entered the room along with the parents of the students.

"Well now, this is a surprise. Iruka-kun it seems you're a better teacher than the previous two to have graduates. Not a single person seems to have failed." Commented the Hokage with an appraising look in his eyes.

"All of you stand up and place your right fist over your heart." Said Iruka his no nonsense tone getting immediate compliance.

Seeing this a man that looked to be an older version of Shikamaru stepped forward and swept surprisingly lazy yet serious eyes across the gathered children. After a few moments of looking the man turned a brief impressed look towards Iruka before turning back to the class.

"My name is Nara Shikaku. I am the jounin commander and the villages chief strategist. I am the man directly in charge of all active forces within this village outside of the ANBU and Hunter-nin, meaning I am ranked second only to the Hokage." As the man said this many eyes across the class widened in shock.

"Each of you it seems possesses the minimum skills necessary to become a gennin. Do all of you now in the presence of your Hokage swear henceforth that you will serve this village faithfully, fight and if needed kill to defend both this village and the family that is Konohagakure no Sato?"

"YES SIR!" came the immediate response from the entire class

"Tell me Iruka-kun, who is this year's number one rookie?" questioned Shikaku causing the man to scratch the back of his head rather sheepishly.

"Um about that, despite the testing there was a three-way tie." Said Iruka shocking all of the adults and the students.

"What!" said Shikaku with a raised eyebrow the only sign of his shock.

"When everything was tallied up they were completely even. They are Hyuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto." Said Iruka.

"Idate is this true?" questioned Shikaku.

"Hai. It was like they were actively competing against each other the entire time. Hyuga aced the written test, so Uzumaki shattered the obstacle course in 3:45, Uchiha was the best in weapons. Hyuga took the top of taijutsu, Uchiha took genjutsu as second, and Uzumaki took ninjutsu." Explained Idate

"You said Uchiha took genjutsu as second." Said Hiruzen

" Hai he had the second fastest time breaking it, um, Haruno Sakura won that selection and she actually tied the Hyuga on the written exam." Said Idate.

"Very well. You are all to report here at 0900 tomorrow morning; dismissed."

* * *

The next morning the students had returned bright and early, eagerly awaiting the announcement of their teams. Iruka himself was wiped it had taken hours to complete the team assignments and it had only been made worse due to the fact he had three top students and thus could put none of them on the same team. He knew that several jounin would be a bit disappointed on not getting the person they'd wanted on their teams but that honestly wasn't his problem. Calling the room's attention he gave a short rehearsed speech that all instructors were required to give before moving on to the announcement of the teams. Teams one through six had been no problem however he knew this was where things would be a bit different and thus he would have to be incredibly alert and ready to react with snappy comebacks.

"Team seven will consist of Hyuga Hinata, Inukuza Kiba, and Akimichi Choji." Said Iruka

"Team eight will consist of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Aburame Shino." Continued the man.

"Cha take that Ino-pig true love conquers all!" exclaimed Sakura.

"ENOUGH." Roared Iruka before anymore could be said causing the pink haired girl to quickly sit down.

"Team nine is still in circulation; so team ten will consist of Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, and Nara Shikamaru."

Naruto raised an eyebrow honestly surprised by this selection. He'd have thought they would have paired the two of them with Choji not able to resist the temptation of taking the easy way out and establishing a new generation of Ino-Shika-Cho fighters. Shikamaru was of a like mind and cast a look towards the new equation his mind swimming a mile a minute as he attempted to come up with a reason for this new change. Ino however wasn't in the same mind frame as the other two, in fact she wasn't in the right frame of mind at all as she immediately began sulking upon hearing she'd be paired up with the Nara heir.

"You will return and meet your given instructors in one hour." Upon finishing his statement Iruka looked up just in time to see Naruto slip out the window.

An hour later and all of the newly graduated shinobi had returned to their classroom most of them having relocated themselves to sit with their new teammates. As the jounin walked in and began collecting the various teams Naruto saw only three that had caught his attention. The first was Hatake Kakashi; he wore the standard leaf ninja uniform that mid and upper level ninja tended to wear, his hitae-tae was slanted so that it covered one of his eyes, and his white hair stood up at quite the odd angle. Kakashi he knew was perhaps among the most powerful shinobi in the village and was the only survivor of his father's team. Over the years the man had played a rather active role in his training when he had the time and always made time to speak with him about his father. Of course he knew Kakashi had a tendency to show up late, however such a thing wouldn't be allowed when the Hyuga heiress was part of his team.

The second was a kunoichi who likewise wore the uniform though better than anyone else within the room with a red sleeveless shirt replacing the standard long sleeved blue. She had long black hair that fell to her shoulders and appeared to be untamed and a pair of ruby red eyes with a single ring within them. She stood at 5ft and 5in in height, her hitae-tae resting upon her forehead. She was the sensei for team 8 who he remembered as Yuhi Kurenai from her time assisting with the academy a few years back. Finally was the last that he knew the Sandaime's son, Sarutobi Asuma. Like the rest he wore the standard uniform the sleeves rolled up halfway; he had short spiky, a beard, and brown eyes. Around his waist was a sash he recognized as that belonging to the members of the Daimyo's Twelve Guardians, the elite ninja force that guarded both him and his family. His hitae-tae was secured around his forehead and he wore black bangles and bandages around his arms.

"Team seven meet me on the roof, you've got three minutes." Said Kakashi before bursting into smoke.

"Team eight with me." Said Kurenai at least waiting for them to rise before turning and making her way out the door.

"Team ten follow me." Said Asuma before he turned and left the room as well.

As soon as they left the academy building Asuma removed a pack of cigarettes and proceeded to remove and light one up with a lighter he'd used with precision. He took a long drag before exhaling and seemingly relaxing and leading them through the village. He eventually led them to a rather crowded restaurant where he proceeded to toss the butt of the cigarette in the trash.

"Naruto-kun!" exclaimed a rather portly woman as soon as she spotted him that both Ino and Shikamaru recognized as Akimichi Chiharu as she made her way over.

"Ah Shikamaru-kun and Ino-chan too, what are you all doing here? Shouldn't you be at your team assignments?" questioned the woman getting a rather heated look in her eyes.

"Their assignment has been completed ma'am. I am their new jounin-sensei." Said Asuma getting the woman to blink in surprise.

"Really, those three?" questioned the woman getting a confused nod from the man.

"That's odd. Chouza-kun was sure they would reform the Ino-Shika-Cho with the three heirs." Mused the woman.

"Choji was put on team seven with Hyuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba." Said Ino.

"Really? I was sure Naruto-kun and that Uchiha boy would be put on that team." Said the woman scratching her chin.

"Chiharu-san perhaps we could talk about this inside." Said Naruto getting her to blink before she nodded.

Inside they could all see it was just as packed as it was outside. As they walked Asuma absently wondered how it was they'd just cut through all those who were already waiting before they'd arrived. Whatever the case Chiharu led them right up to a bar area where Asuma could spot one of his comrades stuffing her face with dango. For the meeting however he suggested they take one of the empty tables and Chiharu immediately had someone come to clean and wipe it down before the four of them were seated Shikamaru and Naruto across from Ino and Asuma, the jounin taking the outside seat as did Naruto. Almost immediately a rather pretty teen was standing beside their table handing each of them a menu.

"Hello everyone, for those of you who don't know me my name is Ichiraku Ayame, I just wanted to come over and introduce myself." Said the teen.

"Ichiraku, you're a waitress?" questioned Asuma in surprise.

"Manager actually; despite our names being on the sign my father and I prefer to do some things ourselves. It lets us better understand our customers." Said Ayame getting an understanding nod from the man.

"Ayame-chan can you start us off with the Buffalo platter?" questioned Naruto getting a nod and a smile from the girl.

"You know the menu?" questioned Ino in surprise.

"He'd better, Naruto-kun designed it." Said Ayame surprising all but the blond.

"Sure did, little Naru is a culinary genius. Everything on the menu is something he created with the exception of the ramen and the more traditional foods." Said Chiharu with a large smile.

"Okay I'm confused, Chiharu-ba-chan I thought your clan made everything." Said Ino with a frown.

"Alas it sadly isn't so. Naruto actually came to Chouza and offered us a percentage of the owner's rights for our help, however he practically invented the menu himself, even taught us how to cook it all." Explained the woman causing the Yamanaka to gawk.

Naruto said nothing and merely pretended that the conversation wasn't taking place. In truth he had been taught all of the foods he knew from K-7 who had learned them from her time with Al Simmons and his memory. She had convinced him to take them public however and make a profit off of it, so he now owned a large percentage of the most popular restaurant in all of Hi no Kuni with ownership shared with the Ichiraku family and Akimichi Chouza and his family. The Ichiraku name was used as their old ramen stand had been around for well over twenty years before it had been burned down in an accident.

He'd bought the buildings next to the place as well which had also been destroyed from owners more than happy to be rid of the property and approached Akimichi Chouza due to the weight the Akimichi clan held in Hi no Kuni's food industry. There was even a sister restaurant in the capitol due to the fact that the Daimyo had actually come to ask him himself after sampling the food on one of his visits. At the moment his godfather Jiraiya was actually in Tanzuku Gai overseeing the construction and hiring process of the third one after he'd spoken to him about its information gathering potential. Ayame had designed the uniform which was a pair of orange shorts and a white t-shirt with the name 'Ichiraku's' written across it in arching orange letters, a tribute to his own favorite color, Ayame being the only one who didn't wear it. Seeing the two women leaving for other business Naruto finally tuned himself back into the conversation.

"Now then as Chiharu-san pointed out earlier this team assembly was rather unexpected. In fact I had expected to be given the Ino-Shika-Cho combination, but things were thrown off a bit with your classes three way tie for the number one slot. Because of this the teams had to be shuffled around and new designations had to be thought up. With Naruto here this team can still take on the purpose of a capture and interrogation team which was what I wanted. However Naruto is more offensively capable than Choji so your team can easily double as either a quick response or assault squad."

He was interrupted here as at just that moment another girl came to the table this time wearing the uniform and placing Naruto's ordered platter upon the table. The platter consisted of small chicken wings, breaded and fried chicken strips cut from a chicken breast, and fried shrimp all of them baked in the secret buffalo sauce that gave the stuff such flavor along with celery and carrots on the side. She also placed down four drinks Ino's a pink lemon-aid, sake for Asuma, and coke for Naruto and Shikamaru. It was just an appetizer however and the girl quickly pulled out a pad and paper for their orders.

"Um I'll just take a salad." Said Ino causing Naruto to snort.

"Give her the chicken pasta as well will you?" questioned Naruto getting a nod from the waitress.

"Naruto I'm on a diet." Said Ino with a glare.

"One with no point as your already pathetically skinny so much so that I can nearly see your bones. If you want a good figure that badly eat well and exercise right like Hinata-chan does." Said Naruto.

"He's right Ino. Besides with all the training you guys will be getting you'll need all the energy you can get." Said Asuma getting a reluctant nod from the girl.

"I'll take a half rack of ribs." Said Shikamaru quietly once the waitress turned her gaze on him getting a nod from her.

"I'll have the triple stack pancakes, sausage links, and the hash browns." Said Asuma getting another nod.

"Will it be your usual Naruto-kun." Said the girl.

"No, not today. I'll just take a triple bacon cheeseburger, three bowls of ramen and a half rack." Said Naruto getting a nod from the girl who went off to have the orders made.

"That's a lot of food." Said Ino with a frown.

"I have a high metabolism. Everything I eat is actually broken down rather quickly so I eat more than most people can outside of the Akimichi clan." Explained Naruto.

"Now then normally you guys would be given another test by the jounin-sensei to determine whether or not you deserve to be gennin or should be sent back to the academy. I won't be doing that though as it is a test that usually revolves around teamwork and that is something I believe needs to be built over time. No matter what anyone says you can't just throw a bunch of people together and call them a team, which is why the Ino-Shika-Cho teams are so good because the clans grow up training the kids to act together and thus build teamwork and trust. That said I'll be working you guys pretty hard so for now we'll celebrate your formation and tomorrow we'll get to work."

After Asuma's speech the four would spend the next few hours in conversation getting to know one another. While they may have thought they knew Naruto, Ino and Shikamaru quickly found out that what they knew was useless as he was a far more complex character. It was an afternoon for good food and conversation the first of many to come.

AN: Well that's it for this chapter. Tell me what you think about the changes I made from where cannon had taken things as I'm interested in hearing your opinions on that. I know that the food thing may have been a bit much but I don't feel like researching food lol so I went with something I know. Thanks for reading and leave plenty of reviews unnecessary flames will have Al Simmons paying you a visit. Till next time LATER.


End file.
